1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cameras, and more particularly to cameras capable of displaying various kinds of photographic informations.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, the use of the central processing unit in the electronic camera has been considered in combination with a liquid crystal display device for presenting camera informations such as the time, date, shutter speed, frame number and others.
As the number of kinds of informations increases, however, the display space of the display device and the necessary number of information input means are also increased. When, for example, the time (hour, minute, second), the date (year, month, day), and the film frame number were to be displayed, three input means for commanding the changes of the time, date and frame number and three altering means for altering these three kinds of informations were necessary. Within the limited space of the camera, therefore, a problem arose that the number of informations to be displayed was limited.
Also, particularly in the color movie or still video camera using a CCD or like image pickup element, it is generally necessary to adjust the white balance. Of the cameras with such white balance adjustment, there is, for example, one in which, the camera user turns a volume for adjusting the white balance and a number of white balance modes are selectively set depending on the amount of rotation of the volume. This volume is provided with a white balance scale and symbols, or letters to enable the camera user to know the amount of rotation of the volume. However, in the conventional camera of this kind, the calibrations and symbols are cut in the surface of the volume, and the cutouts are filled with paint or the like. Therefore, there ha been a problem that, as the camera either has long been used, or is being used in bad atmospheres, the paint layer is peeled off so that the scale and the symbols become difficult to read.
Also, to increase the accuracy of adjustment of the white balance, the number of white balance modes to be set is necessarily increased. Therefore, there has been another problem in that the number of mode marks to be displayed is also so much increased that the mode marks cannot all be displayed.